The present invention relates to methods, apparatus or equipment and systems for lining conduits, e.g., preferably subterranean pipelines and passageways, such as sewers, with a liner impregnated with a curable resin in order to secure the conduit against ingress or egress of liquids.
Subterranean passageways that have been in use for many years tend to become permeable, thus permitting fluids to seep into and out of the passageways. The necessary repair of such passageways is both an expensive and time-consuming operation. Systems of lining passageways that use a fabric impregnated with curable resin have been used for a number of years. Such systems and methods of lining passageways are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,063; 4,064,211; 4,135,958; 4,685,983; 4,668,125; 6,679,293; 5,154,936; Re. 35,944; 6,390,795; 4,752,511; 5,044,405; 6,708,728; 6,354,330; 6,682,668; 6,827,526; 6,641,687; and 5,969,234. Each of the foregoing references are incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,063 to Wood discloses a method of lining a passageway, wherein a tubular fibrous felt is immersed at the passageway site in a thermosetting resin. The resulting resin-impregnated felt has an inflatable tube therein which is inflated to shape the resin to the passageway surface. As the tube is lowered into the passageway (e.g., a sewer), the tube is pulled along the passageway by winding up a rope attached to a leading end of the tube onto a hand winch. The tube can be inflated, e.g., with air under pressure from a fan or blower. With the tube so inflated, the uncured resin is either allowed to cure naturally or is cured under the action of heat depending upon the type of resin used. The resin is cured to form a hard, rigid lining pipe with the felt embedded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,211 to Wood discloses a method for lining passageways, wherein a resin-impregnated foam or felt in the form of a flattened tube liner is anchored at one end of a passageway and fed into the passageway being turned inside out as it is fed in. Before the liner is turned inside out, it is supported buoyantly by liquid, e.g., water, which serves to carry the liner. The liquid also forces the tube to roll inside out in the passageway, the uneverted portion being suspended in the liquid. When the tube is partially filled with and floats on the liquid, the remainder of the tube may be filled with air under pressure. After the complete lining of the passageway, an outer barrier layer of the tube may be removed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,958 to Wood discloses a method of lining a passageway with a resin absorbent tube, involving causing a tube of resin absorbent material to evert into the passageway by applying fluid pressure to the interior of the everted tube to force the uneverted portion of the tube to move into the passageway through the everted portion of the tube; causing a reservoir of resin to be located in the uneverted portion of the tube which is just behind the portion of the tube that is everting into the passageway, whereby the resin absorbent material is soaked by the resin in the reservoir just before that material everts; and supporting the uneverted tube at the location of the reservoir of resin by means that move along the passageway as the tube everts, e.g., a balloon or gas-filled bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,983 to Long, Jr. discloses a method and apparatus for installing a flexible tubular liner into a pipe, wherein the apparatus includes means for defining a pressurized region for inserting the liner into the pipe and an insertion conduit, having an entry end and exit end connected to the means defining the pressurized region. Means are provided on the exit end of the insertion conduit for sealing and clamping the leading end of the liner to the exit end of the insertion conduit and for creating a fluid tight seal between the liner and the insertion conduit. The liner is installed within a sewer pipe by securing the leading end of the liner to a fixed structure adjacent to one end or within the sewer pipe and by inverting the liner or turning the liner inside out along the length of the sewer pipe. Once the liner reaches the halfway point in the insertion process, all of the liner is located within the sewer pipe. The apparatus functions to insert the liner within the sewer pipe using fluid pressure, which can be a combination of water pressure and air pressure. Air pressure is made to act upon a column of water placed in the insertion conduit to push downwardly a cuffed leading edge of the liner, thereby causing the liner to invert and move the turned back portion of the liner toward the left along the sewer pipe. Pressurized fluid flows through the pressure conduit to facilitate the bending of the liner through the diversion angle. The inversion and movement of the liner along the sewer pipe continues until the inversion end reaches and abuts against a stop means which has been placed inside of the sewer pipe at the end of the section of pipe to be lined. Static water pressure forces the liner radially outwardly against the walls of the sewer pipe. Hot water is pumped through a hot water pipe into the hose which extends along the length of the liner. Through this circulation process, the water temperature within the liner is slowly raised to a temperature sufficient to effect curing of the liner resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,125 to Long, Jr. discloses a self-contained, transportable apparatus for inserting a flexible liner into a pipe, wherein the apparatus includes an inversion means or insertion conduit, and means for sealingly clamping a leading end of the liner with a fluid tight seal to the insertion conduit or inversion means. The apparatus further includes a water pipe secured to one side of the insertion conduit and adapted to be connected to a source of water, and a plurality of water valves located along the length of the water pipe to control the flow of water through the water pipe. During use of the apparatus, the leading end of the liner is moved down the insertion conduit until it extends out of the exit end of the pipe. The leading end of the liner is then turned inside out for the first six inches to form a cuff which is pulled back over the outside of the insertion conduit exit end and is secured using a clamping means. The water valves are then opened to allow water to flow through the water pipe and to enter the top of the insertion conduit. Because the leading end of the liner is secured to the insertion conduit exit end, the water will be contained within the insertion conduit and will fill the insertion conduit. As the water pressure within the insertion conduit builds up to a predetermined level, the water pressure causes the liner to invert and move along the pipe. The water continues to flow into the insertion conduit to maintain the water pressure at a level sufficient to move the liner along the pipe. When a trailing end of the liner reaches the insertion conduit entry end, the operation is stopped and a rope is secured to the trailing end of the liner. When the liner has been completely inverted and inserted into the pipe, the liner is cured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,293 to Driver discloses a process for lining an existing pipeline with a flexible resin impregnated cured in place liner by pulling in the liner and inflating an eversion bladder with air and curing the liner with flow-through steam without loss of pressure. The bladder is everted by means of pressurized air. Steam is introduced into the bladder to cure the resin, after which the bladder is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,936 and Re. 35,944, both to Driver et al., disclose a tube eversion apparatus for use in lining passageways, e.g., underground sewer pipes, wherein the apparatus is composed of a housing having an open top and an open bottom through which a tube to be everted can pass. The housing is composed of first and second chambers communicating with one another by a passage defined at least in part by a flexible wall, through which passage the tube is adapted to pass with the flexible wall in engagement therewith. The housing further includes a third chamber with the flexible wall defining a surface thereof. The housing also contains a means for supplying fluid to the first chamber, means for supplying fluid at an elevated pressure to the second chamber, thereby to evert the tube out from the apparatus, and means for supplying fluid at an elevated pressure to the third chamber, thereby to press the flexible wall against the tube as the tube moves through the passage, so as to substantially separate the first and second chambers and to retain the elevated fluid pressure in the second chamber. The flexible wall may extend substantially completely around the passage, thereby forming a sphincter valve which is moved to a closed, tube-engaging position by the fluid pressure in the third chamber. The fluid used to provide the pressure to evert the tube is preferably water. The pressure provided to the third chamber is preferably air pressure and is selected to effectively substantially seal off the upper end of the third chamber (thus separating the first and second chambers) while permitting the tube to slide therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,795 to Waring et al. discloses an apparatus for use in installing a liner in a conduit as part of a repair procedure, wherein the apparatus includes a sealing inlet port for passage of the tubular liner into an enclosed zone where an increased fluid pressure is maintained to move the tubular liner into the conduit and to evert it as it moves along the conduit. The apparatus also includes a container for holding air or another fluid under pressure to act on the flexible tube. The sealing inlet port is provided in the container to allow the liner to enter the container in a flattened configuration without significant loss of pressure, so that the pressure of the fluid in the container can be used to evert and extend the tubular liner into the required position within a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,511 to Driver discloses a method and apparatus for sealing the space between a pipe and a lining applied to the pipe's interior, wherein sealing rings are provided between the lining and the pipe to prevent fluid from passing through spaces between the pipe and the lining. The patent further teaches that water or other fluid is used to evert the liner into and along the interior of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,405 to Driver et al. discloses a method and apparatus for repairing short sections of pipe by lining them. The patent teaches that patch type repair is accomplished by locating the lining within a carrier which is inserted into the pipe to be repaired and moved to a position adjacent the length to be lined. The lining is then moved out from the carrier into position with the pipe, with the carrier providing means for pressing the lining against the interior of the pipe and causing it to assume final form. After the lining is formed in situ, the carrier is separated therefrom and removed from the pipe, reading for reuse. To remove the lining from the carrier, fluid pressure is applied to the liner to cause it to evert and move away from the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,728 to Driver et al. discloses a “pull in and inflate” method for lining a pipeline with a flexible resin impregnated cured in place liner. Liner is pulled into a pipeline section to be relined by pulling in the liner and inflating an eversion bladder with air and curing the liner with flow-through steam introduced in the bladder. After curing is completed, the bladder is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,330 to Wood discloses a method of lining a pipeline with a lining tube or resin absorbent material impregnated with a curable synthetic resin, wherein a lining tube is inserted into the pipeline and urged by pressure against the pipeline and heat is applied in stages to lengths of the lining tube. Water is used to evert the lining tube in the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,668 to Driver et al. discloses a process for lining an existing pipeline with a flexible resin impregnated cured in place liner by pulling in the liner and inflating it with a reusable endless inflation bladder. The bladder is everted by means of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,526 to Warren discloses an assembly for installing a pipe liner within a sewer pipe, wherein the assembly includes a launcher defining a passage through which the pipe liner and a bladder pass during installation into a branch line sewer pipe. An inflatable member is mounted to an outer diameter of the launcher and is actuatable between an inflatable condition and a deflated condition. The inflatable member defines an airtight cavity into which air is introduced by way of an air inlet. A carrier tube is attached to the launcher body to provide protected passage for the pipe liner and bladder tube. A seal is provided between the launcher and the carrier tube. During installation of the pipe liner into a sewer pipe, the bladder is cuffed around the inflatable member and clamped around the outer surface of the launcher, and the pipe liner is then cuffed over the inflatable member on the outside of the bladder. The pipe liner is impregnated with a curable resin before being installed into the launcher. The launcher is then attached to a positioning device (e.g., a rotating/lifting machine or a system of cables including pulleys and cables attached to the launcher and operated to pull and guide the launcher) for movement into position within the sewer pipe. The positioning device and the launcher are inserted into the main line of the sewer pipe and the launcher is positioned relative to a discrete location within the sewer pipe. The inflatable member is then inflated to trap the bladder and the pipe liner against the inner surface of the pipe. Air pressure is then applied to the bladder through the carrier tube to drive the bladder and the pipe liner into the main line sewer pipe, which causes the entire length of the pipe liner to be drawn through the passage defined in the launcher. The inflatable member is then deflated, but the bladder remains inflated until the pipe liner hardens. Once the pipe liner hardens, the bladder tube is deflated and the launcher removed from the sewer pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,687 to Kiest, Jr. discloses a pipe repair apparatus which includes an outer carrier tube, an inner bladder tube within the carrier tube, and a repair sleeve within the bladder tube. The bladder tube and the carrier tube are formed by one unitary tube which is folded back upon itself. A wick extends from the repair sleeve to the rear end of the bladder tube and permits evacuation of gases from the bladder tube when the bladder tube is flattened by a vacuum during insertion of a curable resin into the bladder tube at its forward end. The bladder tube can be inverted out of the carrier tube so as to place the repair sleeve in contact with an area to be repaired within a sewer pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,234 to Weigele discloses an apparatus for repairing and/or leakage testing of sewer pipes, wherein the apparatus is constructed as a tubular member surrounded by an elastic element, the apparatus further having an opening and a bladder. The bladder can be expanded by means of an arbitrary medium, e.g., gas, air, or a liquid. Supporting wheels permit movement of the apparatus inside the sewer pipe. For repair of a damaged connecting point of a connecting pipe adjoining a sewer pipe, the opening in the apparatus is aligned with the damaged connecting point. An interspace in the apparatus is filled with a medium, e.g., air, thereby causing the elastic element to expand and fill up the interspace. The elastic element bears against the sewer pipe inner wall and moves the apparatus up against the sewer pipe inner wall. The bladder is moved out through the opening into the connecting pipe and inflated, thereby causing the bladder to bear against the inner wall of the pipe and form a seal. Filler is then pressed into the region of the damaged connecting point and cured. The bladder is then reeled back into the tubular member of the apparatus and the medium is let out of the interspace, thereby causing the tubular member to sink downward.
A drawback to many current pipe-lining systems is the need to halt the operation in order to change the bladder or seal in the equipment if ripped or punctured during the installation. In addition, the existing systems are limited to specific diameter ranges and bladders that have to be removed after installation; therefore, more equipment, labor and time are required to make repairs for passageways of varying diameters.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for installing a liner without any bladder into any diameter of subterranean passageways in any direction or grade that is used to carry liquids or gas, such as sewage, in which the interruption of the passageway is minimized.
The present invention is directed to improvement in production and performance over current water-based commercial methods through use of air over liquid. The present method and apparatus are versatile because they accommodate all various sizes and contours as well as variation of that along the length of the pipe to be lined. Furthermore, increased productivity can be simply achieved by replacing the apparatus (after installation) with a blanking plate and moving the device to another location. The invention is also directed to rehabilitation of manholes due to the ease in which the liner can be installed vertically. Improved lining material is also envisioned. Re-lining of pipe systems is not impeded relative to the slope of the pipe, that is, inversion is not impeded by traversing the liner uphill or downhill through the pipe system. Utilization of the liner without use of bladders and liquid reduces installation costs, specifically reducing labor and equipment costs. Furthermore, the apparatus utilized in the method facilitates set-up and reduces the time during which the pipe is being serviced. Processing of the liner is improved because heating is more uniform compared to liquid processes during the shorter processing time. Also, the time for reducing the temperature after the catalyst is activated in the liner is significantly reduced. The apparatus is simplified over known equipment and avoids the use of a circulation mechanism. The present method avoids what is known as “soft ends”, “hold back rope”, and “bulk heads”.